Watachi Koko Ni Anata To Iru
by L-en Blankspace
Summary: Continuação da fic Em Cada Amanhecer. Duo acorda mas volta a desmaiar, será que estará tudo bem com ele?


Watachi Coco Ni Anata To Iru (Eu Estou Aqui Com Você)  
  
Heero continuava olhando pro rosto do americano, este não mudava a expressão. Continuava como se estivesse dormindo "um anjo, o mais lindo dos anjos" pensa Heero. Logo depois se levanta e sai do quarto, com o intento de chamar os médicos, que parecem que não ouviram o seu chamado. Isso o irritou, que espécie de hospital era aquele?? Hn. Não importa, tinha que chamar logo os benditos médicos... Heero não havia percebido que assim que tinha virado de costas para Duo, o mesmo abriu os olhos, com uma dificuldade tremenda, mas os abriu mesmo assim. - A....onde...eu tô?? - disse com a voz fraca, e logo depois tentando se levantar. Mas isso ele percebeu que era quase impossível, já que nem conseguia mexer as pernas direito. - Mas o que aconteceu?? - Duo reparou que a sua voz estava saindo com mais facilidade, como sempre se recuperava rápido... - Rápido? Tenho a impressão que dessa vez não. Duo dessa vez consegue mexer as pernas, se sentando na cama e começa a reparar no local em que estava. "Isso seria o quarto de um hospital??" de repente, Duo vê várias imagens passando por sua cabeça, todas da última missão que se lembrava. "Seis tiros?? Owww... definitivamente eu tenho sorte de estar vivo!!" - Melhor sair daqui... - disse e colocou os pés no chão, logo sentido o frio que vinha do chão. E tenta andar, mas sente uma tontura enorme, colocando a mão na cabeça, num modo instintivo de fazer parar a tontura.. - Ai! Isso não é bom...... - mal acabou de dizer e desmaia, caindo no chão gelado do hospital.  
  
~~~~  
  
Heero caminhava rápido pelos corredores do hospital, não encontrava nenhum médico, nada, nem enfermeiros. - Mas que droga! Cadê esse pessoal?? - olhava de um lado ao outro, mas nada de encontrar uma alma viva...... - Mas o que aconteceu?? Por algum acaso a cidade sofreu um ataque de Mobile Dolls?? - nesse instante Heero vira em um corredor do hospital dando de cara com um médico que estava indo em direção oposta a sua, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão. - Itai! - reclamou o médico esfregando a mão nas partes doloridas (a bunda..). - Você não devia correr desse modo, pode acabar se machucando. - disse enquanto se levanta e logo depois estendendo uma mão pra Heero - Venha, acho que você que chamou ajuda agora pouco, não? Desculpa... mas é que só tô eu aqui no hospital, o resto foi ajudar lá na cidade. Ao terminar de falar, nem teve tempo de pensar mais em nada, pois logo Heero o puxava em direção ao quarto de Duo, falando o motivo de ter chamado ele. Ao chegarem lá, a primeira coisa que faz é ver se o americano ainda estava na cama, e para sua surpresa e assombro, não estava... aonde Duo havia se metido? - Ugh.. - um pequeno gemido de dor foi ouvido pelo quarto. - Duo? Seu olhar se volta para o chão do quarto, assim encontrando o americano desmaiado. " Será que Duo voltou ao coma?? De novo???" Heero sente suas pernas fraquejarem, e quase vai ao chão se não fosse pelo médico, que logo depois de colocá-lo na cama que antes estava ocupada por Duo, foi em socorro ao americano. - Ufa...é só um desmaio! - disse depois de verificá-lo. - hey, garoto! O seu amigo está bem, ele só desmaiou! Você já se sente bem? - pergunta o médico, ao que é respondido por Heero, com um sinal positivo da cabeça. - Ótimo! Agora levante-se daí que a gente não pode deixá-lo aqui no chão! Heero se levantou e ajudou o médico a levar o americano até a cama. Estava tremendamente feliz por Duo não ter voltado ao coma, se isso tivesse acontecido...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Duo acordou em lugar diferente, não era mais o hospital, e sim, um quarto, e um quarto muito familiar, sem dúvida nenhuma era muito familiar. Duo se sentou na cama, e olhou ao redor, sim, aquele era o quarto que dividia com Heero.... Heero a última coisa que fez com ele foi brigar e brigar! Mas também não há alguém que agüente ficar muito tempo conversando com uma parede! Nem mesmo ele. Sem tempo de pensar muito Duo se levanta da cama e vai até a janela, queria achar o japonês e lhe perguntar quantos dias esteve dormindo... Quando olhou pela janela tomou um susto, aquele podia ser o mesmo quarto que compartia com o ex-piloto do 01, mas aquele quintal não era, esse era no mínimo umas quarenta vezes maiores que o outro, era quase tão grande quanto o que tinha na mansão Winner. - Wow! O que será que aconteceu por aqui? - perguntou-se em voz baixa, sem perceber que era ouvido e muito menos pensou que teria uma resposta tão rápido. - O tempo. Foi isso que aconteceu. Fora o fato de que você está numa outra casa. - respondeu uma voz atrás de si. Que apesar de ser conhecida, estava com um tom diferente, dessa vez, sentiu um certo calor vindo dela e... tinha quase certeza que estava um pouco mais grossa... Com certeza era coisa de sua imaginação. Sorriu e virou-se pra falar com ele. - Hee....... Seu sorriso desmanchou-se. O japonês estava chorando.....peraí vocês não entenderam. O soldado perfeito estava chorando! Como isso era possível? E, o mais importante, quem o havia feito chorar?? Seja lá quem for, tá morto! Sem pensar mais nada, Duo correu em direção ao japonês o pegando no colo (o que fez Duo estranhar ainda mais pois esse nem sequer protestou, deixando- se o americano o carregar em direção a cama). - Heero! O que foi? Está doendo alguma coisa, alguém te machucou? Por que se alguém tem machucou, eu o mato! - disse e quando pronunciou as últimas palavras, seus olhos se tornaram um violeta escuro, e seu rosto tomou uma expressão sombria. - Como você pretende se matar? - brincou Heero, com a voz um pouco embargada, já estava se acalmando. - Como? - essa pequena brincadeira por parte de Heero o assustou. - Só estou te dizendo que é por causa de você que estou chorando. - falou enquanto passava as mangas de sua camiseta pelo rosto secando as lágrimas, que já não saiam de seus olhos. - Eu fiz você chorar? Eu...eu...Eu sinto muito! Não era a minha intenção!! - disse desesperado, mesmo não sabendo o por que, só de saber que havia sido ele que magoara Heero, queria mesmo se matar. - O que você fez? Simples, acordou, ah graças a Deus, você está bem!!! - disse Heero afundando a cabeça no peito de Duo, que estava "boiando". - Ahh! Já tava esquecendo! Tenho que ligar pro Quatre, acho que ele vai gostar de saber disso. Duo olhou pra ele, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas com certeza não ia conseguir isso sem a ajuda do japonês. Decido, levou uma mão ao queixo de Heero, o forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Fazendo com que azuis-cobalto se perde-se nos violetas. Sem mais nem menos, Heero o beijou, suave no começo mas conforme o beijo se aprofundava, o beijo se tornava desesperado, "Como se nossos lábios não houvessem se tocado por anos", pensou Duo, mas mesmo assim correspondeu o beijo do mesmo jeito que Heero havia feito. Heero apartou o beijo a contra-gosto, mas estava quase sem fôlego. E a pergunta que estava esperando pra ser feita, atingiu seus ouvidos. - Heero... o que aconteceu? Quantos dias eu fiquei desacordado? - perguntou Duo, temendo que tivessem sido anos, como havia pensado antes. - Tempo o suficiente para eu ter deixado de ser soldado. - respondeu simplesmente, enquanto levantava-se do colo de Duo e se sentava na cama ao lado do mesmo. Esperando que ele entendesse o que tinha dito. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, enquanto Duo processava a informação, e assim que entendeu soltou uma exclamação, e olhou para as mãos, achando-as as coisas mais interessantes do mundo naquele momento. E foi aí que reparou no anel que tinha em seu anelar direito, o olhando com imensa curiosidade. - Heero? - Sim? - O que que é isso? - pergunta olhando nos olhos do amante. - É um anel. - responde, soltando uma pequena gargalhada com Duo disse que isso já sabia, fazendo beicinho. Se aproximando de Duo, Heero lhe sussurra na orelha: - E também o anel de noivado q... - nem teve tempo de terminar, pois Duo logo gritou um "QUE" quase deixando-o surdo. - Oras, o que você ouviu. Mas... - Heero se levanta e tira o anel que tinha no dedo e pega a mão de Duo, pegando o outro anel. Se ajoelha em frente a Duo, como havia feito no hospital e: - Vou perguntar de novo, já que é tão difícil de acreditar: Duo Maxwell quer se casar comigo? -... - Duo não sabia o que dizer, estava chocado demais pra falar, e por isso fez a coisa que achava que faria o japonês entender sua resposta, se ajoelhou em frente a ele, e colocando uma mão em sua nuca, o puxou para um beijo demonstrando claramente seus sentimentos naquele momento. Depois do beijo, Heero colocou o anel no dedo de Duo, e entregou o outro anel para Duo, que imitou o outro, tremendo e com lágrimas nos olhos. Heero levou um dedo ate a face de Duo secando as lágrimas que escaparam e puxou Duo para outro beijo, mas um beijo bem calmo, sem pressa alguma. Duo fechou os olhos e então sentiu tudo ficar escuro, estava com sono, sem motivo aparente dormiu nos braços de Heero, que o levou pra cama, o cobrindo e saindo do quarto, tinha que fazer umas ligações.  
  
Cinco horas depois a casa dos noivos se encheu de gente, muitos que Heero fazia tempo não via. Quatre se aproximou de Heero, os dois haviam conversado muito nos últimos tempos, Heero sempre ficava na casa do loiro quando não estava na sua própria ou viajando. Heero subiu até o quarto pra ter certeza que Duo ainda dormia, pois este precisava descansar, e qual foi a sua surpresa a se deparar com o americano parado em frente a janela, olhando pras estrelas e a lua, a noite estava simplesmente linda. - Duo? - Heero. Passou-se muito tempo mesmo, né? Anos na verdade... - Duo não se virou, mas em sua voz se notava um certo tom de melancolia. - Era por isso que você chorou. - não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. - Me desculpa! Eu não queria fazê-lo esperar tanto tempo, eu sinto muito. - lágrimas escorriam lentamente por seu rosto. Heero se aproximou lentamente de Duo, o abraçando por trás, fazendo com que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Heero olhou pra lua antes de responder. - Não precisa se desculpar. Eu te esperaria por toda a eternidade se fosse preciso, toda. - disse suavemente, enquanto apertava mais os braços entorno do americano. - Eu chorei lágrimas de felicidade, por que finalmente poderia te ter novamente. - Duo sorri em meio as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto e diz, olhando nos olhos de Heero: - Eu te amo, Heero. - Eu também te amo, Duo Maxwell, desde sempre e para sempre, eu te amo! - Duo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras que sempre mais desejou ouvir dos lábios de Heero. Passado o espanto inicial, sorri para Heero, um enorme sorriso com um brilho que poderia ofuscar até o sol. E as lágrimas descem com mais força dos olhos de Duo quando este se joga em cima de Heero os derrubando no chão, fazendo com que todos que estavam no andar de baixo da casa suba correndo por causa do barulho que o tombo dos dois fez. - Heero? Tá tudo bem?? - Quatre abre a porta do quarto com tudo, se deparando com a única cena que não imaginou: Heero e Duo se beijando no chão, não ligando pra mais ninguém. - Err... acho que está tudo bem sim. - diz Quatre fechando a porta do quarto, e olhando para todos que estavam a sua frente. - Bem, acho que os dois precisam ficar um pouco sozinhos, por isso... Quatre nem precisa terminar de dizer, todos descem as escadas e saem da casa, os únicos que tinham ficado era Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, mas não demoraram muito, logo saindo deixando os noivos para matarem as saudades.  
  
No dia seguinte  
  
Duo e Heero passaram quase toda a manhã discutindo sobre o casamento, tendo já marcado a data do casamento (seria no dia 04/07, faltando só um mês para o dia tão esperado pelos dois), e visto toda a comida (coisa muito importante na opinião de Duo) e a lista de convidados (essa os dois brigaram bastante, Heero não queria que Hilde fosse, mesmo com ela casada, ainda achava que ela gostava de Duo, e o outro não queria que Relena fosse, os motivos estavam mais do que claros, acabou que as duas foram convidadas (Hilde e o marido dela claro), para desgosto de Duo, já que a ex-Rainha do Mundo pelo visto não tinha nem sequer um namorado) e depois foram as compras, Duo insistiu de que precisava comprar umas coisas, das quais não quis dizer para Heero o que fosse. E depois desse mês (muito agitado na opinião de Heero) os dois se casaram, em uma das maiores cerimônias já vistas no mundo (culpa de Duo), e que teve direito a maior festa de casamento! Mas na opinião de Duo, o melhor ainda estava por vir, a LUA-DE- MEL!!!!!!!! O americano mal podia esperar para a tão esperada noite de núpcias, o Heero que aguardasse, ele tinha grandes planos para essa noite! E depois de altas horas de dança, os dois foram para a sua núpcias. E Heero que o diga que essa foi uma das melhores coisas que já o tinha acontecido.  
  
N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários da Em Cada Amanhecer!!! E por favor, quem gostar dessa aki, comente tb!! Obrigada!!! Bjos, Lin Os.: Vcs querem o lemon da lua-de-mel deles?? Então é só pedir!! Ahh, o meu e-mail é line_maxwell@yahoo.com.br, quem quiser comentar por e- mail.... 


End file.
